<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nocturnal adventures with spideyboy by Sporkss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864308">Nocturnal adventures with spideyboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkss/pseuds/Sporkss'>Sporkss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Milk, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, bucky can bake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkss/pseuds/Sporkss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t know Peter tended to sleepwalk.</p><p>Apparently Peter didn’t know either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where are my blankets?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! How’s everyone doing? I hope you all are doing okay during this pandemic. Crazy times ://</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crash</p><p>“What was that?!”</p><p>——</p><p>It was the first weekend that Peter stayed overnight at the tower with Tony. The teen had stayed for a night here and there, but this time, it was for the full weekend! To say the boy was excited was an understatement.</p><p>They had spent most of their time in the lab, working on Peter’s web shooters and singing along to a few of the many AC/DC songs that Tony played throughout the room. </p><p>But now, the pair were watching Star Wars. Or, were watching Star Wars. Peter was unconsciously leaning against his mentor with heavy eyelids. Said mentor, however, could feel the slight movements the younger teen would make in his futile attempts to stay conscious.</p><p>The fifth time the teen had jerked himself awake, was when Tony drew the line. </p><p>“Okay kiddo, I think it’s time to hit the hay, hm?” The man half-asked, not really expecting a coherent answer. “Hm? Yeah. Okay.” The teen replied, eyes still closed as he yawned. “What time is it?” He asked, eyes opening ever so slightly.</p><p>Tony inwardly cringed at the time. “1:47 in the am kid, past spider-baby’s bedtime.” He lightheartedly chucked at the teen. “M’not baby. Don’t need bedtime” The younger mumbled, holding his arms out. </p><p>“Mhm, sure kid.” Tony quirked an eyebrow at the grabbing motions Peter was making. “As much as I wish I could Pete, my back won’t let me carry you.” He smirked. Peter’s eyes flew open, his arms rushing to his side as a blush crept its way to his cheeks. </p><p>“Uhh, yeah. Sorry.” He blushed, standing up. The older man just chuckled and nodded his head, his hands making their way to the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>Guiding his mentee to his designated room, he spoke. “I’ll be in my room, Kay? Holler if I’m needed.” Peter blinked and nodded. “Mhm. G’night Mr. Stark.” He smiled in his sleepy state, climbing into his bed.</p><p>Tony turned off the lights and smiled. “Night kid.”</p><p>———</p><p>Tony woke up to a rather loud crashing sound. </p><p>Well, it sounded like scattering of marbles.</p><p>“What- Jarvis? What’s that?!” The man frantically asked, jumping out of his bed, discarding his duvets. He jogged towards Peter’s bedroom across the hall.</p><p>The man’s heart dropped into his stomach when there was a distinct lack of spider-child in the bed.</p><p>“Jarvis, where’s Peter?!” The man damn near roared as he was about to summon a suit.<br/>
But before he could, his A.I spoke up, rather calmly. “Sir, it appears that Mr Parker has spilled cereal in the kitchen.”</p><p>“The kitchen? But it’s- J, what time is it?” The engineer enquired groggily, dragging his hand down his face. </p><p>“It’s currently2:27am, sir.” Jarvis supplies helpfully. Tony groaned.</p><p>“It’s 2:27 in the morning. Why on Earth is he awake? And getting cereal no less!” The man spoke to himself, attempting (and failing miserably) to stifle a yawn.</p><p>He made his way to the kitchen anyway.</p><p>And, was met with a very unusual sight.</p><p>Peter, bless him, was standing beside the island, a tiny spoon in one arm, and an empty box of Cheerios in the other. And surrounding his sock-clad feet, were all the Cheerios that the teen had spilled.</p><p>“Peter? What are you doing up? It’s way too late. Or- early, depending on how you see it.” Tony raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response. </p><p>Peter just stared blankly at his mentor. After about 7 seconds, the younger turned on his heels and made his way to the fridge. He swung the door open, retrieving the milk. </p><p>Okay now, Tony was confused. </p><p>“Jarvis? Scan the kid. Does he have some sort of concussion? Hey Peter! No, not the-“ as the man was about to grab the milk carton, Peter had tipped it upside down onto the spoon. </p><p>Tony could only watch in slow motion as the milk was poured onto the dip in the spoon, splashing both Peter and Tony, spilling all over the island countertop and the tiled floors.</p><p>“Peter seems to be sleepwalking.” Jarvis announced, a hint on amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Oh. That explains the lack of communication on his behalf.” The man sighed, eyeing the now milk-covered boy. </p><p>Peter on the other hand, didn’t seem nearly as concerned as his mentor. Opting to drop the spoon, letting it fall to the floor with a loud bang.<br/>
The boy, having very sensitive hearing, immediately clamped his hands over his ears as his face screwed up in pain and what Tony would assume to be fear. The boy probably didn’t know where he was.</p><p>For a scary moment, the man thought the teen was about to burst into tears.<br/>
He held his breath, waiting for the waterworks.</p><p>“Hey, Pete, it’s ok-“ he didn’t finish his sentence, as the young boy turned around and made his way back to his room. </p><p>What the hell.</p><p>Tony just stared at his reflection on the marble island, in complete disbelief at the scene he had just witnessed.</p><p>After a solid 17 seconds of staring, he looked around, cringing at the mess before him.<br/>
He decided to make a start on the clean up, knowing the kitchen would smell like stale milk in the morning if he didn’t.</p><p>When the mess had been cleaned, the man made his way back to his own bedroom. He was stopped in his tracks at the faint rustling noise coming from his mentee’s bedroom. He dragged a hand over his face, and with a loud sigh, opened the door.</p><p>There he found Peter, struggling with his duvet, presumably trying to tuck himself in. Tony smirked, and swiftly walked to the side of the kid’s bed. “You still sleepwalking, huh?” He asked, chuckling. Not really knowing how to tuck another person in, he pulled the covers up to the boys chin. That was easy.</p><p>Peter mumbled something that Tony couldn’t understand, so the man took that at his cue to leave. Turning the lights off, he smiled at the teen.</p><p>Climbing into his own bed, he sighed.</p><p>Sleep at last.</p><p>—— </p><p>Apparently not, actually.</p><p>Tony woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. </p><p>“J? The time please.” He sighed, head falling backwards.</p><p>“The time is currently 4:38am, sir.” </p><p>What now?</p><p>Tony opened his door to find his mentee with a handful of his pillows in his arms. The teen seemed to be on his way out the door, but he didn’t go down the hall. Instead, opening his arms, dropping the pillows in a pile in the corner. </p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow as Peter headed back into his bedroom. He turned to go back to bed, only to be interrupted by the young boy returning to the hallway, all of his blankets and duvets in his hands. He then proceeded to add them to his lovely collection. </p><p>Tony snorted to himself and watched on am for another 8 or so minutes. The man had been leaning in his own bedroom doorway observing the teen for a while, and when the boy went in, but didn’t come back out again, Tony decided it was time to check on his mentee.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and walked towards Peter’s room, cracking the door open ever so slightly, whispering the boy’s name.</p><p>“Peter?” The man whispered.</p><p>There lay the boy. Nothing but a mattress underneath him. No blankets or pillows surrounding them. Just the boy.</p><p>Tony smiled and headed back to his own room. Finally.</p><p>——</p><p>“Uhh. Mr. Stark..?”</p><p>It was morning now, and Tony was leaning against the countertop, waiting for his coffee to brew when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“What’s up, kiddo?” He called back.</p><p>Peter padded in, sock-clad feet tapping the floor. His hair was comically messy and sticking up in every direction possible. He looked utterly confused.</p><p>“Why are my blankets and pillows in the hallway.?” </p><p>All Tony could do was laugh.</p><p>This kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not the milk-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanted to make a part two.</p>
<p>So I did.</p>
<p>&gt;:)))))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still alive.</p>
<p>Heres a chapter I wrote instead of my other story :)</p>
<p>Whoops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The kid must be in bed before 1. Got it?” Tony stood in the kitchen, grabbing his jacket. He looked at Bucky and Sam as he unfolded his sunglasses and slid them on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep” Sam nodded his head, smirking as Tony went over the ‘ground rules’ for what felt like the millionth time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bucky let out a hum of acknowledgment and went back to his baking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean it, he needs his beauty sleep.” The man tapped his phone a few times and slid it back into his pocket. Sam and Tony turned their attention to said kid, who had just walked into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I don’t need sleep to look pretty.” He pretended to flick away a piece of imaginary hair off his shoulders which got a laugh from the three men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And m’not a kid.” He pouted, turning to Bucky to see what he was baking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah okay, say that when you don’t look like a literal 8 year old.” Sam smirked when Peter’s head turned and stuck his tongue out, blowing raspberries at the man. “I’m turning 16 next year.” He grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Mister-I-don’t-have-a-bedtime, I gotta run or Pep’ll have my ass.” He pushed his sunglasses down to look at Peter. “I’m on the phone. You need anything, call me, okay?” Tony ruffled the teen’s hair when he leaned against the man’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” Peter sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid, I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” Tony patted his shoulder before putting his jacket on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was quiet for a few seconds until Bucky’s gruff voice spoke. “Come back to sleeeeep” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter simply couldn’t help himself and perked up a tad bit. “This meeting’s at dawn” His smile just grew bigger when Sam responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m going back to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I really gotta go, kid. Be good!” And with a shoulder pat and a smile, Tony was out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Best if wives and best of women, I guess.” Sam shrugged, stretching his arms out in a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter sauntered over to peek over Bucky’s shoulder. He wasn’t quite tall enough to see over properly so he had to stand on his tippy toes. (May said he would have a growth spurt soon thank you very much.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’re you makin’?” He rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. Bucky chuckled and held up a wooden spoon for Peter. “Brownies. You wanna lick the spoon?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that even a question?” Peter sassed, making a move to grab the spoon. Bucky just laughed. “Calm down, short stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Pepper had arranged to go on a romantic weekend away. Just the two of them. But Tony had accidentally double booked. He had agreed to take Peter for the weekend and the week that followed it while May had gone on a mini vacation with some friends from work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He obviously couldn’t back out of his deal with Pepper, so Bucky and Sam had become the designated babysitters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He definitely would’ve never picked those two, but seeing as none of the other responsible avengers were around for that particular weekend, (which, seriously? What are the odds?) <br/>he had to go with the pair. Although combined, Bucky and Sam made up about 8 solid brain cells, Peter has the best reflexes Tony has ever seen, yet the teen had still managed to break both his legs falling down the stairs. (Don’t ask.) There was no way in hell Tony would leave Peter unattended for a full weekend. No thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching… Hamilton?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get more popcorn. Anybody need a refill?” Sam asked, standing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh! This is the best song!” Peter ushered Sam out of the way of his and Bucky’s view of the television. Bucky playfully pushed the side of Peter’s head. “You’ve said that about every song so far.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “All the songs are good.” Bucky hummed and they continued through ‘take a break’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sauntered into the room a few minutes later with a bowl of fresh buttered popcorn and a plate of gooey double chocolate brownies. Peter’s mouth watered just looking at the melted chocolate-covered treats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want one?” Sam smirked as he could practically feel the teen’s eyes on the plate. Peter sat up straighter and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yes please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky’s brownies were the perfect temperature, not too hot but not too cold. They were pleasantly warm. The 3 types of chocolate were what made the brownie though. The combination of white chocolate, milk chocolate and a hint of dark chocolate was just insanely incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These brownies, Peter decided, were to die for. And he certainly made it clear to Bucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they had finished the whole Hamilton musical, Peter had suggested that they trio watch Newsies next. Sam and Bucky having never actually seen the musical, agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only towards the end of the second musical when Bucky noticed Peter’s body slowly slumping, and his eyelids growing heavy. Sam must’ve noticed it too, as he was trying to contain his laughter when he made eye contact with Bucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like that feeling when you can see a puppy start to fall asleep standing up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Sam had composed himself, he cleared his throat. “I think you should head to bed now.” He reached for the remote and paused the musical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter yawned quietly and clumsily stood up</p>
<p>“Easy as pie.” Bucky lay back against the couch cushions and stretched out his arms and legs on the couch. “The kid is a good one. He’s sweet.” Sam took his respective place back on the couch and got comfy, reaching out to grab the remote. “He’s also making you go soft and mushy.” Bucky made a noise of acknowledgement then spoke, “Nah, Stevie made me go soft. The kid has a striking resemblance to him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam smiled. “Yeah, I guess.” He turned his attention back to the tv. He flicked through a bunch of horror movies that himself, Clint and Bucky had compiled into a list of ‘the must watch’. They hadn’t thought to watch it with Peter, (“C’mon Bucky, the kid’s fifteen, not five!” “Jesus Sam, that movie left me spooked. It would scare him shitless.”)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After five minutes of bickering like old men, the pair finally decided on The conjuring. Sam jumped up to grab snacks and drinks while Bucky volunteered to check on Peter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were nearing the end of the movie when Bucky stood up to get more popcorn. “Don’t pause it, I’ll be two seconds.” The metal-armed-man stood up and grabbed the popcorn bowl, stretching his legs on his way to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow when he caught a glimpse of a certain curly haired kid. “Kid? What’re you doin’ up?” He placed the bowl on the counter and opened the box of microwave popcorn. Peter seemed to be in a world of his own, his head stuck in the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, hello? Earth to Parker.” Bucky snapped his fingers but stil, there was no response. Peter abruptly launched himself out of the fridge, a milk carton in hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assuming that the kid probably woke up thirsty, he quietened down significantly. “I’ll be inside with Sam if you need us.” The man frowned when there was still no response, but left nonetheless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sat up, reaching out to take the popcorn bowl. He cocked his head to the side when he saw Bucky’s unreadable expression. “Uh, you okay there, Robocop?” Bucky frowned in thought. “The kid was in the kitchen but when I addressed him, he ignored me.” Sam matched his friend’s facial expression. “Doesn’t sound very like Peter.. D’ya reckon he had a bad dream or was he still half asleep, maybe?” Bucky hummed. “Maybe he was still half asleep, actually.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> They both turned their attention to the screen and continued their movie. Peter had walked past them a few times, but for some godforsaken reason, they chose to leave the boy be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky’s breaking point was when Peter walked through the room from the hallway to the kitchen for the twelfth time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam could sense his friend’s curiosity and stood up. “Right then, I guess. Lets see what he’s up to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing could ever have prepared the men for the sight they saw. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was Peter, two big cartons - one in each hand, pouring milk into what looked to be around 30 various cups and glasses placed neatly all over the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair were stunned to see Peter, who didn’t seem phased at all, continuing to pour out the milk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam spoke up, “Pete? You good?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The men shared a look when Peter didn’t look up. “Gotta, gotta save milk. Pour it mmmm’out. Gotta milk.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Bucky, his gaze still locked on Peter, nudged Sam’s shoulder. Sam shrugged. “Should we call Tony or what.” Sam shrugged again, seemingly still in shock to the sight before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Sam was shaken from his daze by his friend who also still had his gaze stuck on Peter. The boy turned to the kitchen once again. Bucky followed. “Hey,” Bucky whisper-shouted back at Sam. “I think he’s sleepwalking?” It sounded like more of a question than a statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trotted behind the teen as he tried not to wake him, but made an effort to clear the sleepwalker’s path to avoid any unnecessary accidents. “Pete?” He tried again, but his attempt was futile as Peter continued to ignore him. Favouring the huge stack of bowls over the metal-armed man trying to get his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S’a party. Gotta- Issa part..y.” Came a slurred reply. Bucky cocked his head to the side, but followed the teen back to the hallway nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sam caught sight of the oddly large amount of bowls the boy was holding he shot a confused glare to his partner in crime. Bucky clapped back with a hard glare of his own, his gaze flickering between Peter and the other man. His eyebrows shot up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair seemed to be in a staring contest, but somehow still managing to have a silent argument with their eyes. If Peter hadn’t been an unconscious walking body, he would have been laughing at the absurdity of the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silent bickering was interrupted by the noise of clinking bowls. Peter had set out all of the bowls and was now unscrewing the milk carton, getting ready to pour more milk out into the bowls. Bucky and Sam turned to face each other and shared a brief look of shock before Sam ripped his phone out of his pocket. His fingers fumbling over the screen due to the shocking speed he was typing at. (Steve would’ve passed out in disbelief.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It says here that you need to coax Peter back to his room and he should go without fuss.” Bucky looked at Peter then back to Sam. “And what if he does kick up a fuss?” Sam scrolled through his phone for a couple of seconds before responding. “It says here that you’d need to stay with him to keep coaxing him to sleep if he continues to be a little shit about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, but why do I gotta bring him to bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m about to call Stark, dumbass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sheesh, okay, okay. C’mon Pete.” Bucky approached the kid and gently placed a hand on his back. Repeating words in a low, soft tone that Sam had never heard him take with the boy before, and guided Peter to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam blew out a breath and dialed Tony’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”  Came a gruff voice, clearly no happy with being woken up at nearly 2am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stark?” Sam asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam?!” There was a sound of alertness and almost panic in the man’s tone. “Is everything okay? Is Pete alright?” Damn, he really did care about his kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh yeah,” Sam began with, “He uh, we’re pretty sure he’s sleepwalking? But, um, we don’t actually know for sure..” He trailed off. At hearing that Peter was sleepwalking, Sam could hear the relief flooding into Tony’s voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It happens.” The man said flippantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you didn’t think to tell us?!” Sam's voice grew higher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I didn’t think it would happen! It’s not like he does it often.”  There was a pause. “Look, he’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. Just make sure that he gets back to bed and doesn’t hurt himself. Don’t wake him whatever you do, he doesn’t like that very much. From experience. Once he’s in bed, stay with him for about twenty to thirty minutes and then you’re free.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he was holding. Who knew that a sleepwalking kid could be so damn stressful. Now the grey hairs on Tony’s head make sense…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, man.” He said. The goodbyes were exchanged and soon enough, Sam was heading back towards Peter’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky had been trying to get Peter to bed, gently guiding him to the mattress. The teen went down without any problem, but as soon as Bucky reached to pull the covers up, both of Peter’s arms shot out with no warning and latched onto the soldier’s arms. He tried to pry the boy’s hands off of him, but the kid had too much of a strong grip, one to match Steve’s. (Bucky should know..) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After many failed attempts, Bucky really had no choice but to give in…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up Wilson or I swear-” The metal-armed man growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was wheezing with laughter at the sight if the stoic Winter Soldier cuddled up with a teenager that actually looked like a child while sleeping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair silenced themselves, though, when Peter stirred. Both men held their breaths but relaxed when Peter stilled and the rise and fall of his chest evened out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sighed. “I'll get my laptop.” He stood up and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky looked down at the kid leaning against his chest. “Punk” He muttered fondly. He raised an eyebrow when Sam returned, Popcorn in his right hand and the laptop with a queue of more movies on it in his left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honey, I’m Hoooome~” Tony sing-songed as he sauntered into the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His happy face morphed into that of a disgusted one when he caught a whiff of the pungent smell emitting from the hall. Naturally, he went to investigate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuc-” He stared at the countless bowls, cups and glasses all filled to the brim with milk that were neatly placed around the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He approached Peter’s bedroom, eyes softening at the scene before his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bucky was under the covers of Peter’s bed, with said kid lying on top of him, head on his chest, breaths soft and even. Sam was slumped against the foot of the bed in a position that Tony’s back hurt even to look at it. After his brief sappy moment, he asked FRIDAY to quickly snap a photo of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Considering the fact that both men claim that they don’t adore the kid, this would be excellent blackmail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you tell that I love Bucky and Sam interacting with Peter?</p>
<p>Tfatws came out and wow, Bucky got a lot of screen time. I'm happy.</p>
<p>Stay safe :))))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>